prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheegan
Sheegan is the pairing of Shay Mitchell and Keegan Allen. They are really close friends so far. They occasionally flirt with eachother. Evidence are shown on the ustream they've done together. Keegan brang flowers for her and said she was his crush (even though he said he's kidding). Shay admitted to Keegan that they have went on so many dates together, romantically. On halloween, they danced together at a party. They have also done a youtube video of them riding their bikes. SHEEGAN MOMENTS 'Ustream' moments *They have done a Ustream together *Keegan said that Shay won the fight against Troian *Shay smiled very flirty when Keegan said she won the fight *They kept laughing with eachother *Shay said that she'll do a shout out to all the girls who wrote that they love Keegan *After keegan said that he usually does Ustreams by himself, Shay asked him if he'd prefer doing it by himself and he said no *Shay asked Keegan if he wanted to go ball room dancing with her and she flirtatiously smiled at him then he agreed to go with her. And Salsa dancing too *Shay calls him Keegs *Keegan got flowers for Shay on the ustream *Shay kept metioning the girls who want Keegan to take off his shirt *Keegan said Shay's flowers smell amazing *Keegan mentioned to the fans that Shay has her own website now *Keegan loves Shay's website *Shay said that she'll be Keegans tour guide when he goes to Toranto *Shay said she loves the trending name Sheegan and that it's so cool *Sheegan was trending worldwide *They agreed to start a band together called "The Sheegan" *Keegan said Shay is his role model *Shay leaned on Keegan and they both smiled and chuckled nervously after they stopped talking about The Bahamas *Shay leaned on Keegan when they laughed about twitter *Shay told Keegan a secret and they laughed hard and hinted that it was cheesy *When a fan asked who is their celeberty crush, Keegan pointed at Shay (Then denide it). *Shay revealed to the fans that she and Keegan had went on many dates, in a romantical way. She also added that he gives her roses on every one of those dates. *Shay says that Keegan is amazing with music *Shay says she loves that one fan wrote "MARRY ME KEEGAN" and gave a shout out to it *When Shay hurt her elbow right on the funny bone, Keegan tries to heal it for her *They both spoke in spanish *Keegan said Shay is the positive light that guides him *They high five *The both agreed to watch Tom and Jerry *Shay said that next time, Keegs will take his shirt off *Keegan said that Shay and him have had great moments and then Shay smiles at him TWITTER * Shay told her fans that on rank 1-10 how cute keegan is * Shay said that Keegan's flowers are beautiful Other Moments via internet *Shay went to a halloween party with Keegan Navigational Category:Real Life Pairings